With the functionality of software increasing with each release of an operating system, the overall size of the software is also increasing. This increase in size causes several problems.
The first problem caused by larger software is that the minimum requirement for disk space is increasing. The usable minimum configuration of a system can no longer fit easily into the disk provided with an entry system; that is, the first system a user would buy. This problem has been solved in the prior art by increasing the size of the disk on the entry level systems. This, of course, increases the price of the system, making it more and more difficult for users to buy a first computer system.
A second problem is the down time of the system while it is being updated from one release of the software to another. As the operating system gets larger and the software gets larger, this down time gets longer. This is lost time to a user, so they wish to minimize the time needed to perform an upgrade. The prior art solution to this problem is to use a faster computer, which also raises the price of the computer system. Furthermore, this prior art solution is of no value to existing computer systems that are already installed.
A third problem caused by this increasing software size is disk efficiency. Although the amount of software required is large, only a fraction is used regularly. The majority of files are used less than a few times a week, and sometimes not used at all during a week or a longer period of time. The prior art solution to this problem is to remove the files that are rarely used, and when they are needed, load them from a backup device. This involves considerable effort on the part of the user and is, therefore, not a very practical solution.
There is need in the art then for a system that will reduce the size of the high speed disk storage needed for a computer system. There is further need in the art for such a system that will reduce the amount of time necessary to update a system with a new release of software. A still further need in the art is for such a system that will improve the overall efficiency of the high speed storage device on a computer system. The present invention meets these and other needs.